It's the Little Things: A Collection of Domestic Swan Queen Moments
by hopelesslyhopeful7211
Summary: Each chapter is an individual, domestic, fluffy, Swan Queen one shot. None of the "chapters" relate to each other.
1. That's Regina's Remote

**Hello! So each chapter will be a different domestic Swan Queen one shot. I post these on Tumblr every once in a while, so I've decided to throw them together in an easy to find collection on here. Each chapter is completely individual and stands alone. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Emma jumps on the couch, squishing into the brunette's side, to join Regina watching television. Which is fine. More than fine actually. Regina loves when they can spend a lazy Saturday afternoon together. But she touched her remote control which in and of itself deserves a true Evil Queen glare. Then she changed the channel? No way!

"Emma," Regina whines.

"What Gina?" Emma continues to stare at the television, but a dastardly smirk spreads across her face. She cautiously shifts her eyes to watch her girlfriend's reaction. She guards the remote on the opposite side of the couch from the brunette.

"You know what," Regina's brow furrows. She keeps her cool, but decides to at least give her a version of the infamous glare. She does love the goofy blonde after all, even with her frequent shenanigans.

Emma shifts her body to face Regina while resting one leg under herself. She takes a moment to admire the completely blown out of proportion expression of annoyance. She challenges, "Well, what are you going to do about it, your majesty?"

A devious grin unfolds across Regina's face. She launches forward over the blonde in an attempt to retrieve the remote back, but Emma throws her hand over it and quickly tucks it under her arm. The brunette smirks and tries another method. She digs her fingers into the blonde's sides and begins to tickle her mercilessly.

Emma loosens her grip on the remote as she laughs uncontrollably. She crosses her arms protecting the precious object and leans forward causing her to practically tuck her head into the brunette's chest in an attempt to deflect the tickle attack that assaults her sides.

The blonde gasps at the air from the excessive laughter and finally drops the remote. It falls onto the ground. Regina stands in triumph to retrieve her remote and, consequently, control over the television. She bends down to pick it up.

Emma frantically flicks her wrist. She doesn't know if it will work since she's still new to the whole magic thing, but it's her last chance to win. The remote suddenly poofs out of sight before the brunette could grab it. The two women freeze, but soon start laughing again.

"That's cheating!" Regina playfully argues.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll find it. I'll always find it," Emma mockingly declares.

Regina sits back on the couch next to Emma. She rolls her eyes and giggles, "Yes, I'm sure you will, dear"


	2. Spider!

**Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina gradually awakens after a much needed restful night. She stretches her arms and one nudges against her warm, sleeping girlfriend. She smiles to herself as she scoots closer to Emma. She doesn't want to get up quite yet. It is Sunday after all. The brunette wraps an arm around Emma's waist and can't help but take in the scent her beautiful blonde hair.

They lay together. Regina listens to Emma's steady breathing and soft snores as she continues to sleep. She wishes she could sleep in like Emma, but she always wakes up at 8:00 AM. On the dot. Habit she supposes.

After a couple of hours, the brunette hears shuffling of feet down the hallway. Henry must be awake. She grins, but still doesn't want to leave Emma's side. She's basically functioning as her personal heater. A really cute, smart, brave, she can go on forever with the adjectives, personal heater. She laughs to herself and sits up to kiss the blonde's cheek. She moves blonde locks away and whispers into Emma's ear, "Henry's awake. I'm going to make breakfast and coffee". Emma nods in her sleep and Regina giggles at her unconscious response.

Regina uncovers herself from the blanket and turns to take a step out of their bed, but as she looks at the wall her body floods with panic. A large (well large to her) spider creeps on the wall just a few feet away.

She knows its summer and there are many bugs, arachnids, amongst other creepy crawly things that stow away in homes. She is comfortable with some bugs actually. She used to live in the Enchanted Forrest crying out loud. She has come face-to-face with many different monsters, but spiders? They are too much.

She quickly pulls her foot back onto the bed and begins to shake Emma awake. Emma hums, her eyes still closed as Regina shakes her. Eventually she begins calling out her name and the combination is enough to stir the blonde awake.

Her eyes shoot open, "Gina, what's wrong?"

Regina simply points to the wall at the beast. Emma's not afraid of them too, right?

Emma tilts her head at the sight. She yawns then smirks, "You want me to get it?"

The brunette nods her head and bites her bottom lip nervously. Emma places one hand on Regina's shoulder and quickly waves her other. The spider disappears into thin air.

Regina scoffs, "Emma, I meant smash it"

"Hey, you need to be more specific next time," the blonde laughs as if it were obvious to specify these sorts of things.

Regina sternly glares at Emma, but she knows she can't be angry. She did get rid of the retched creature after all. Her eyes soften and she grins, "Well dear, if I would've known you were just going to use magic then I could have done it"

Emma flashes a smile and pulls the brunette in for a kiss. She whispers against her lips, "Yeah, yeah. You were still too scared"

Regina playfully pushes her away and picks up a nearby pillow. She gently knocks Emma over the head with it. Emma's jaw drops in fake shock from the soft blow.

The brunette smirks, "You were saying, dear?"


	3. Dinner with the Charmings

**Okay, I know. Three in one day. The first two I had previously posted on Tumblr (same username as here if you're interested), so I already had those two ready lol. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

"Do we have to go?" Regina whines as she leans against the wall of the bedroom while watching Emma put on her boots.

Regina of course had, well, a complicated history with the Charmings to say the least. The relationship between Snow and herself in particular had been quite complex back in the Enchanted Forest. You know, the whole pesky manhunt for years because of an act of betrayal business. Anyone would've done it, right? No? And the whole curse situation? Perhaps she shouldn't bring that up.

But things had improved vastly since the Enchanted Forest. Regina had changed so much since then. She is not the Evil Queen anymore. She has proven herself time and time again. She has saved the town and has sincerely apologized for her past mistakes. She is practically family already at this point. There's probably nothing to be too concerned about. Snow, David, and the town have forgiven her, but every once in a while it feels like maybe there is still too much to forgive.

They had gone to Granny's with the Charmings many times in the past. Well many times with Henry included. Like a whole family event where she just so happened to be the other co-parent. That Emma insisted on inviting again and again until they became closer and closer. They couldn't ignore the obvious chemistry between them any longer. So, this would be Regina's first time as the official girlfriend of their daughter. And the first time with just the Charmings. And no Henry as a buffer.

Emma ties together her laces and looks up at the brunette from where she's sitting on the bed. She reads Regina's expression easily. It has always been easy with Regina. She knows she's nervous.

Emma stands and walks over to the other woman. She pulls her into a hug and whispers in her ear, "Babe, everything will be okay. Trust me"

And turns out Emma was correct. Sometimes she's annoyingly always correct. But she supposes that's part of her charm that she likes so much.

The group laughs together at one of Snow's stories about teaching the children about the local birds. Apparently one had flown away to relieve itself. The waste nearly landed on Snow's head as it flapped wildly around the classroom. The children shouted and began chasing the bird regardless of Snow's attempts to calm them while also trying to contain the creature.

Regina's chest heaves and tears from laughter form in her eyes as she pictures the sight. Dinner had been a success after all. The brunette couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sense of family from the Charmings and Emma. She belongs here.

The group quiets down a bit after the story settles. Regina's eyes meet Emma's emeralds from across the table. She looks lovingly at her girlfriend who also returns the gaze.

Suddenly Snow, who sits next to Regina, jumps in her seat. She gasps, "David! We're in public"

Regina and David shoot a confused glance her way. Then they notice Emma's face turn deep red as she tries to cover her face.

The blonde mumbles, "Sorry mom. I, uh…I thought you were Regina"

Snow places a hand on Regina's shoulder and playfully smirks at her daughter who had just run her foot halfway up her leg, "Emma Swan, you need to treat Regina with respect. Do your father and I need to have a talk with you?"

Emma buries her face further until it is practically touching her plate with the greasy remains of grilled cheese and fries as David begins to laugh.

Regina speaks up with a smirk as well, "Yes, dear. Do you need a talk?"


	4. Don't Mess With Me, Miss Swan

**Thanks for reading! I love hearing what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina gracelessly flops onto the couch in front of the television. She normally does not display such carelessness in her motions even in her own home. Perhaps the blonde is rubbing off on her after all. She sits up straight, fighting the urge to slump, and flicks on the television. She flips through channels until she comes across a generic crime drama. Why must basically every station have their own version of these?

After about ten minutes into the show, she hears the door knob rattle. She turns her head at the sound. The door flings open after a couple of seconds. Emma strolls in with a megawatt smile on her face and carry out from Granny's in her hand.

"Emma"

The blonde sits the carry out bag onto the table in front of the couch and takes a seat next to her girlfriend.

"Hey babe," she places a quick kiss on her lips and calls out, "Henry!"

"Oh, he already left with David for the weekend"

"Shit. I got him a cookie for the road, but more for me then," Emma grins and begins to unpack the food.

Regina rolls her eyes, but keeps a playful grin on her face. What a child.

"For you," she proudly presents Regina her favorite salad and dressing.

She then takes out her own food. One of her couple favorites at Granny's. This evening she went with the burger and fries. Burger and fries is dinner food. Grilled cheese and fries is for lunch. She reasons things like that sometimes creating her own rules. But it's not always the rule. Sometimes she does the opposite. Okay, maybe it's not a strict rule.

"So whatcha watchin'?" Emma inquires while she chews on her food. Regina can't help but to take notice of her poor table manners, but doesn't call her out on it. It's not hurting anyone. Besides it's these kinds of quirks that makes people just human.

Regina holds up a finger indicating she's still chewing. She knows it's not a big deal to just reply with a mouth full of food. She established it is okay when Emma does it, but she likes to remain a bit more refined regardless. She swallows and says, "I don't know. Law and Order, Bones, NCIS? Something like that"

Emma takes a minute to look at the screen. A male detective tries to reason with a female anthropologist who insists on analyzing everything.

Emma lays the carry out bag flat and pours her fries on it. She pushes it to the middle of the table. She states, "Definitely Bones"

The brunette laughs, "Dear, if you knew the answer why did you ask?"

Emma scoots closer and briefly lays her head on the other woman's shoulder, "I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you," she resumes her previous position and shrugs, "Plus I don't know THAT much about this show"

The pair continues to watch the screen while enjoying dinner together. Emma notices from the corner of her eye the brunette stealing a couple of fries. Exactly the reason she spread them out on the bag within reach. She knows Regina doesn't like to admit it, but she indulges in foods she claims are disastrous to one's health every once in a while.

"Who's that?" Emma points to a new character that popped up on the screen.

Regina quickly shushes her and Emma smirks. Perhaps she thinks it's a bit fun to get a rise out of the brunette. Who could blame her? She finds it adorable when she gets worked up. Her nose scrunches, her forehead wrinkles, and maybe even her forehead vein will pop out.

The scene cuts to the anthropologist examining a disgusting, gory crime scene.

"Eww, that's gross!" Emma comments.

Regina shakes her head in agreement. She turns to face her, "Yeah. But you don't have to comment on every little thing. I have eyes"

She turns back to watch the television. Emma tries to hold back a giggle, but loses. She lets it slip out.

"And what's so funny, dear?"

Emma takes a bite of her burger and shakes her head all in an attempt to hide her grin, "Nothing"

Regina glares unamused, but takes a deep breath and drops it again.

The show plays on a bit longer. Emma realizes she's seen this episode before. She decides to tell Regina her more than educated guess on who committed the crime.

"That guy totally did it!"

Regina closes her eyes in frustration. She begins to take deep breaths.

"So help me, if you just ruined this ending…" she trails off. She knows it's not a big deal to ruin the ending of a show she never watches, but it's the principle of the matter. Spoiling the show is just not nice. Plus she knows Emma's been messing with her on purpose.

Emma gulps. She decides not to push further. This has been all in good fun, so she really doesn't want to actually make her angry. Damn it, she knows she ruined the ending though. Maybe she will forget?

The show comes to a close and it is revealed that Emma indeed spoiled the ending. She carefully looks in her periphery to make sure Regina isn't still angry. She releases the breath she was holding in and decides she's dodged a bullet when the brunette didn't strike back.

Emma had finished the rest of her meal by now, so it's time for dessert. She unwraps the soft, warm chocolate chip cookie from the paper sleeve. She moves it up to her lips, but just as she's about to take a bite the brunette grabs it out of her hand causing much of it to crumble.

"Regina!" Emma whines, but can't hold it against her.

Regina grins while taking a bite of the remaining cookie in her hand, "See? You don't want to mess with me, Miss Swan"


	5. Swan-Mills Family Beach Day

**Hello! Thanks so much for reading and letting me know what you think! This one is Swan-Mills family. I saw that someone requested a pre-established SQ moment, so I'll do that as the next one, promise. I really love hearing from you and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

The midday sun hangs directly overhead while Emma and Henry play catch on the front lawn of their home at 108 Mifflin Street. Sweat drips down the pair's faces as they struggle to enjoy the outdoors on the second day of Henry's summer break from school. Emma insisted to the boy that he should take advantage of sunny summer days. Getting one's daily vitamin D and exercise is very important she stresses. But perhaps the heat is just a little bit too overbearing at the moment.

Henry bends over resting his hands on his knees in exhaustion, "Ma, can we go inside yet?"

Emma doesn't want to break after her insistence of the importance of spending time outdoors, so she comes up with a solution.

"How about we go to the beach instead, kid?"

Henry's eyes widen with excitement, "Really?"

Emma nods with a smile and Henry dashes inside to inform his other mother of their new plans for the day.

* * *

Henry runs ahead and straight into the water. Emma and Regina share a laugh at the excitement of their son.

Emma lays out a towel while carrying on conversation with her wife. She giggles, "He acts like he's never been here before!"

Regina actually has only taken him here a handful of times. She knows kids love the beach and it is quite beautiful to look at, but she just has never been a fan. The sand itches. The wind constantly blows causing her hair to whip in her face. The water is salty and burns her eyes. Fish freak her out when they bump into her in the water.

The brunette sits on her fold-out chair under their umbrella. She reaches into her bag grabbing a book.

"Well, we've only been here a few times," she hesitantly admits.

Emma's jaw drops in disbelief, "No way!"

Their conversation is interrupted, "Mom! Ma! Come swim!" Henry waves back to shore.

Emma gives him a thumbs up and raises a questioning eyebrow as she looks to Regina, "You coming?"

Regina waves her off, "Maybe later, dear"

The blonde rolls her eyes and sprints off towards the ocean to meet their son.

* * *

Reading on the beach seems nice in theory. The sound of the waves hitting the shore in the background. Digging your toes in the sand. A light breeze and the feeling of warmth from the sun on your skin. However to Regina even her usual favorite pastime feels off. The wind blows too hard making it difficult to keep the pages from turning unexpectedly. Children run and scream around her. Plus keeping an eye on Henry and, of course, catching glimpses of Emma in her bathing suit is a distraction. She feels like she's started to read the same sentence over and over nearly twenty times.

Regina finally decides enough is enough. She bookmarks her page and stands from her seat. Her muscles feel sore from sitting for so long, so she takes a moment to stretch. She then picks up a toy shovel and bucket and moves to sit at the end of Emma's towel where she starts building sand castles. Maybe she can make one to resemble her old castle back in the Enchanted Forest. Well if she were actually artistic that is.

"Ma, look," Henry points back to shore where Regina sits building.

Emma looks to where he's pointing and smiles at the sight. Regina is completely immersed in her work that she hasn't even noticed the rest of her family watching her. It looks like she is in the process of digging a moat around a few bucket shaped sand castles.

Emma and Henry share a knowing look and head onto shore to join Regina. The brunette startles as Emma places a hand on her shoulder, "Care if we join you, babe?"

Her face lights up, "Of course," she playfully adds, "Just don't mess it up"

The blonde smirks and they quickly dry off. Then the three start working together. Regina directs Emma and Henry on different tasks. She assigns them each a castle in the group. The boy digs waterways that twist and turn around the collective sand palace. Even one that flows through his castle which sits in the middle of the group. Emma starts gathering shells, twigs, and seaweed for decoration. They all use the supplies to add special touches to their individual castles.

They laugh and poke fun at each other's ideas of decorating. Emma uses seaweed as a garland around the top of her castle. Henry sticks twigs on the sides of his castle claiming they are arms. Regina solely uses up over half of the shells Emma had brought back.

After some time Henry exclaims, "Finished!" and they stand to admire their handiwork. The castles are kind of lopsided and crumbly around the edges. There are uneven numbers of shell decorations on each and, well, each castle is just unique in its own way. So they may not be perfect, but they couldn't imagine a better day because they are together.

"I think we forgot something," Emma grabs a nearby stick and begins writing in the sand. She stands back to reveal chicken scratch handwriting that reads, "Made by the Swan-Mills Family".

The blonde wraps her arms around Regina and Henry. Regina can't help but to tear up a little from the overwhelming feeling of love from these two. Her family. She kisses Emma's cheek. Henry soon escapes from the embrace and grabs his goggles.

"Mom, will you get in the water with us now?"

Emma pokes Regina's side and giggles, "Yeah, you have to get in the water with us now"

Regina glares at the blonde with a smirk on her face. If she were to get in the water for anyone she supposes it would be for these two.


	6. Sparks at Granny's

**Hi! Thanks again for reading and letting me know what you think! I appreciate it! So this one is the pre-established SQ I promised. Thanks for the idea Anne the Fire! I hope this is along the lines of what you're looking for. As always, I love to hear from you and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

It's Wednesday. One of Emma's days to pick up Henry from school, so she waits outside in her bug. Or as Regina likes to refer to it: "the yellow deathtrap". She can't help but grin at the memory of the brunette informing her of the nickname. The way a single, perfectly shaped eyebrow ascended and a playful smirk toyed at the corner of her lips as she poked fun. Why was she looking at her lips? Emma shakes her head to rid the thoughts of her son's other mother.

She looks at the clock in her car. 2:50 PM. She sighs to herself. She's early. It doesn't take much time to commute around Storybrooke. When she first arrived here she was shocked when she arrived early everywhere. She had never been the type to arrive early to places before, so she feels proud of herself every time it happens. Even if it's become the norm now. But in reality there is just a lot less square mileage to cover and a lot less traffic.

The blonde looks up and finally the doors to the school fling open releasing the screaming, laughing, running children. She smiles at their joy and carefree nature. What she wouldn't give to have been as happy as them at their age. Or, you know, this age too.

Emma unlocks the door for Henry and he hops in the passenger seat. She tussles his hair and asks, "What do you want to do today, kid?"

The boy thinks for a moment before his eyes light up at his decision, "I'm hungry. Can we go to Granny's?"

Emma nods, "Sure, kid"

Within a few minutes the two are already walking through the doors of Granny's. Henry had been excitedly telling Emma about his day at school when he spots a familiar woman sitting just across the restaurant.

Before Emma could stop him Henry calls out, "Mom!" and runs towards Regina who is enjoying a cup of coffee alone.

Emma tries not to be obvious. She really does. But her heart warms when she sees Regina's face brighten as her son takes a seat next to her. She can't help it if that reflects in her shimmering green eyes.

Regina looks up at Emma who is dumbly standing next to the table with heart eyes on her at full blast. A confident grin spreads across the brunette's face. Crap. Emma's been caught.

"Miss Swan, care to have a seat?"

Emma nods and plops down across from Regina and Henry.

Ruby promptly comes by and takes Emma and Henry's orders. Emma orders a cheeseburger with fries and soda. Henry attempts to order chicken strips, fries, and a large chocolate milkshake. But he quickly amends his sides to apple slices and milk as he notices his brunette mother glaring.

Once she leaves Regina starts, "So, Miss Swan, I take it you took to heart the nutritious dietary suggestions I informed you of for Henry at least? Regardless of the fact that you can't follow them for yourself apparently"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Henry's a kid. He should be able to enjoy something sweet every once in a while," she places a hand on her toned stomach, "And I don't think I have to worry," she adds with a wink, "Fast metabolism, you know?"

Regina's eyes widen a bit. Then they trail down briefly taking in the other woman sitting across from her before locking eyes once more.

But Regina waves the blonde off, "Well then don't come crying to me when it catches up to you, dear"

"Not a chance. Especially since it'll never happen"

"We will see"

"Is that a threat, Madam Mayor?" Emma challenges as she leans over the table.

Regina laughs, "Far from it. You will take care of that yourself if you continue eating garbage"

Henry's head volleys back in forth between the two women as they banter. He recognizes that their words may not be nice on the surface, but then why are they smiling like that at each other? Moms make no sense. He smiles in relief when Ruby returns with their food. Ruby smiles back to the family. She doesn't know if they'd like to be called that, but she can't think of a better description. She takes her leave.

"Mom, can you pass the ketchup?"

Regina reaches for the ketchup at the exact same time Emma does. Their hands meet over the ketchup bottle. An unexpected feeling of some sort flows from the touch. Regina knows it's some type of magic. She's not an idiot like the blonde who sits across from her. Butterflies flutter in Emma's stomach at the touch. Regina's cheeks flush. They cannot deny the spark between them.

Emma quickly pulls her hand away and mutters, "Sorry". Her gaze falls to her lap.

Regina clears her throat to shake the feeling and continues on as if nothing happened. She hands the ketchup to her son, "Here you go, dear"

But they must deny it. There is no way anyone will ever accept the Savior and the Evil Queen together.

Little do they know, a certain nosy waitress had been watching. And not only because they were at her table. She can feel the chemistry from way over here. The couple would definitely have at least one supporter.


	7. Marriage Equality

**Hi! Thank you so much for reading and letting me know what you think! I'm glad you liked the pre-SQ one shot. So in honor of the marriage equality ruling in the U.S I thought I'd write about how the Swan-Mills family reacts to the news in this one. As always let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina had decided to take a three day weekend. She has spent so much time in the monotony of the daily routine she developed during the 28 years of the curse. Not to mention the few years after the curse was broken when she faced certain town destruction on a regular basis. But after all this time she has finally realized she doesn't have to do it all. She doesn't have to face new enemies anymore. Things are finally calm. She can take time to relax.

It is still early on in the summer and she wants to be able to enjoy time with Henry while he is on break from school. She knows that he will be awake too shortly. But she takes the opportunity to make herself coffee. She'll begin working on breakfast soon. She begged her wife, Emma, to take the day off with her, but apparently "the sheriff can't just skip work". Ridiculous! Regina is the mayor and she gave her permission. She understands that she just wants to do a good job. And that even though things have been calm for quite some time that, well, anything could happen. It is Storybrooke after all.

Regina is just about to sit down when her phone starts ringing. The caller ID reads Emma. She can't help but grin. Even before her morning coffee Emma can make her smile.

She answers the call, "Hello?"

"Oh my god! I was playing on my phone and…"

The brunette interrupts with a smirk, "Playing on your phone? I see the taxpayer's dollars are hard at work"

"Uh, I mean, looking up a case file?"

"Better. Go on, dear"

"Anyway, you need to turn on the news now!"

Regina raises a questioning eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Gina! Just do it!" Emma can feel Regina's hesitation from all the way across town, "Nothing bad, I promise!"

"Okay"

Regina takes a seat on the couch and sits her coffee on the table in front of her. She grabs the remote and flips on the television to the news. The president is on the screen giving a speech and the headline running at the bottom screen reads, "Breaking News: Supreme Court Rules in Favor of Same-Sex Marriage Nationwide".

The brunette is almost rendered speechless. She knew this news was due any day now, but what an amazing surprise to wake up to! She and Emma are already married. Maine has had marriage equality for almost three years now. But that doesn't lessen the joy from this amazing decision.

"Oh my god, Emma! This is fantastic news!"

"Eeeee!" Emma screeches into the phone, "I know! I'm so happy!"

"I can't wait until you get home this evening. Perhaps Henry and I can bake a rainbow cake today in celebration"

"Mmm, that sounds so good!" Emma sighs, "I guess I'd better get back to work. I just really wanted to share the good news with you"

"I'm glad you called, dear. I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

*Later that Evening*

Emma takes a deep breath before opening the door to their home. Okay, there's nothing to be nervous about. But Regina can still give her butterflies. She opens the door and is greeted by her wife and son, "Emma!" "Ma!"

Emma smiles at the warm greeting from her family as she accepts a piece of rainbow cake from Henry and a loving kiss from her wife. She notices a couple new decorations to the room. A rainbow banner is placed on the wall and a few mini pride flags decorate a few tables.

She had filled in Henry of her plan and his part in it earlier in the day via text, so he gives Emma a supportive wink.

"Let's sit in the dining room, shall we?" Regina begins to walk back, but Emma quickly grabs her shoulder, "Wait, I want to ask you something"

Regina narrows her eyes in confusion, "Okay, dear"

Emma sits down her cake on the nearest table and then takes Regina's hand. She begins to remove her wedding ring which causes Regina to become flustered. The brunette claps her hand over Emma's to stop her.

"What are you doing?" Regina exclaims.

Emma's shining emerald eyes meet chocolate ones. A soft smile spreads across her lips, "Trust me, babe"

Regina nods and removes her hand from over Emma's, resting it by her side. Her eyes soften as she trusts Emma to take the ring.

The blonde kneels on one knee and holds Regina's hand in her's. She clears her throat to begins, "As you know, I'm not very good with words and stuff, but I'll try my best"

Tears begin to form in Regina's eyes as she realizes what is about to happen. Even though they're already married and have been through these sappy moments together, she still feels overwhelmed by the love Emma shows her every day.

"I know we've already done this, but I didn't get to ask the first time, so you'll just have to bear with me"

Regina giggles and a tear drops down her cheek. She smiles brightly at the blonde.

"Regina, I know we didn't always get along at first, but we learned to work together for Henry. Then over time I guess we finally realized we work together for each other too," Emma squints at her lack of eloquence, "You know, I really love waking up next to you. I love the way you rub your thumb across the back of my hand. I love the way we always fight for our family and each other. I could list a million reasons, but I just love you so much, Regina. Will you marry me? Again?"

"Yes, of course"

Emma smiles so brightly that it rivals the sun. She puts the ring back on Regina's finger and stands to meet her in a long kiss. Henry throws rainbow confetti over the two and claps in celebration. Emma and Regina laugh and break from their kiss. They all pull into a family hug. Emma rustles Henry's hair and Regina kisses the top of his head.

"I love you, Moms"

"We love you too, Henry," the couple reply in unison.


	8. But I Have a System

**Hi! Thanks so much for reading and letting me know what you think! I'm glad you guys are still enjoying these because I don't have any plans to stop yet lol! Anyway, don't be shy, if you have any ideas let me know and I might use them. And of course, let me know what you think about this chapter and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina yawns and stretches her arms as she wakes. She frowns when she feels only cold sheets underneath her fingertips. She vaguely remembers Emma rustling out of bed to the sound of her phone ringing. Then giving her a good morning kiss on the forehead while informing her that she is needed at the station. Can't those imps take care of anything on their own?

The couple didn't really have anything planned today, so there is no reason to be too upset. But she feels much calmer waking up in Emma's arms. Not that she would admit said information to anyone else. Especially not Emma's mother, Snow. She does have an authoritative mayoral reputation to protect after all.

Regina sits up and squints as her eyes are met with sun light shining through the window. She takes a look around what was formerly just her room. The brunette is an extremely organized woman. How can she be expected to run a town if she cannot organize her own life? To her everything has its proper place and there is no room for clutter. However, since Emma had moved in things had gotten a little unordered to say the least.

Multiple piles of Emma's clothes are strewn across her side of the room. The blonde's personal desk in the corner is littered with old junk mail, case files, candy bar wrappers, and more. Several dirty dishes remain on her bedside table regardless of the fact that Regina had asked her to move them to the dishwasher two days in a row. She could go on and on with the myriad of messes her girlfriend seems comfortable to live with.

Since she is tired of kicking Emma's things back to her side of the room and since she will be alone today she is going to put her foot down. This room will be clean by the time Emma comes home if it's the last thing she does.

*Several Hours Later*

Regina sips on a glass of wine after a long day of hard work. Emma should be home any minute and honestly she doesn't know how her girlfriend will take the news, but at least she knows that she can stand their space now.

Emma soon walks through the door covered in mud and dirt.

"What happened?"

Emma mumbles, "Pongo got loose and I had to chase him through the woods"

"That's awful!"

Regina tries to lean in for a kiss, but Emma pulls back laughing.

"I don't think you want to do that yet. Pongo kind of thanked me for getting him back to Archie by slobbering all over my face"

Regina giggles, "Good call, dear"

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Emma informs Regina as she heads up the stairs.

"Gina! Gina!"

Regina smirks as she realizes Emma has found her handiwork. She quickly climbs the stairs to explain her actions.

The blonde turns to Regina as she enters the impeccably clean room, "Where's my stuff?"

"I organized it," Regina replies proudly.

"But, I have a system"

The brunette raises a questioning eyebrow, "Of course you do, dear"

Emma whines and points to different spots on the ground, "I do! See the pile that was over here was clothes that are clean. Over here was clothes that I wore a couple times, but, I mean aren't dirty, so I can wear them again. The pile over here was to be washed. Over here…"

Regina laughs and takes her by her shoulder, "I didn't realize that. But maybe a new, less cluttered system will work better for the both of us?"

Emma nods in understanding, "Okay, babe. I can't promise I'll be perfect at it, but just let me know when clutter is bothering you first. Then we can work together"

"Okay, dear. That sounds like a good idea"

The brunette leans in for a kiss, but Emma quickly covers her mouth before their lips can connect.

The blonde laughs, "Pongo slobber, remember?"

Regina grins, "Nice save," she playfully pushes Emma turns the master bathroom, "Hurry, I've been dying for a kiss all day!"

Emma turns to look at her over her shoulder, "Have you now?"

Regina rolls her eyes as the door closes behind the blonde.

Emma undresses, turns on the shower, and hops in. She hurriedly scrubs herself clean in record time. She steps out of the shower and starts shuffling through the cabinets. She double checks them all. Okay, maybe third time's the charm? Nope. No towels anywhere.

Emma yells from the bathroom hoping Regina is still within earshot, "Wait! You never told me the new system! Where are the towels?"


	9. I Can Be Handy

**Hello! Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! I really love hearing from you all, so let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina startles awake to the sound of loud crash from downstairs. Henry! The thought of her son possibly injuring himself jolts her out of bed. She quickly throws on a robe and flies out of the bedroom. She crashes into another body.

"Henry?"

"Mom, I heard a crash"

They give each other a knowing look.

"Emma," they acknowledge in unison.

The two head downstairs and into the kitchen. They are welcomed to the sight of the blonde sitting on the floor with a screwdriver to the back of the microwave. And, of course, cursing like a sailor.

Henry giggles as Regina crosses her arms and clears her throat to get Emma's attention. Emma looks up at the two and hastily jumps to her feet.

Regina turns to Henry, "Can you give your mother and me some privacy?"

Henry nods and runs off to another room.

Regina approaches the blonde while observing the mess she had made. Normally the microwave is screwed into place above the counter; however, it is currently on the floor. Not to mention the fact that there is now a sizable dent in the side of it. Most likely from a fall. Which had caused the huge crash. Which had awakened her and their son in the first place. It looks like Emma must have been trying to unscrew the back of it, but had apparently only gotten one screw out so far. A bowl of unheated oatmeal sits on the counter.

Regina isn't incredibly angry. Microwaves are not too expensive and are easily replaceable. And there's always the option of fixing it instantly with magic. But she can't help but play up the situation.

She huffs and puts on her best stern face. She gestures to the wreckage, "Care to explain, dear?"

Emma's eyes widen and her eyebrows cinch closer together. The go to puppy dog look that she has become a master of using. She states simply, "It stopped working, so I'm trying to fix it"

The brunette's stern look melts. She lets out a small laugh, "You do realize that we can purchase a new one, right? Or perhaps fix it with magic?"

Okay, Regina has to admit that she has gone soft. She just can't pretend to be angry at such an adorable idiot like she used to. Especially since she is her adorable idiot.

"I know, but I thought I could fix it," Emma adds with a smirk "I can be handy"

Regina playfully rolls her eyes, "Of course you can. Maybe just not with fixing microwaves"

Regina waves her hand and suddenly the microwave is back in place looking good as new. The blonde fakes a pout. She places her oatmeal in and tests it. It is indeed back in working order.

Emma closes the distance between them and pulls her into a long kiss. They break and she flashes a megawatt smile, "Good morning, babe"

The brunette grins back, "That's much better, dear"


	10. Family Night! Pizza!

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry that I haven't written one of these in a while. I was working on Swan Queen Week (if you haven't already, you can check out my one shots for that), went on a little vacation, and then got lazy lol. So this one shot is a Swan-Mills Family moment, but towards the end it's mostly just Swan Queen interaction. Oh, and I finally came up with a name for this collection too. So new name, same stories/concept. I'd really love to hear what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Emma's heartbeat quickens and her tongue pokes out of the side of her mouth in concentration. She will not lose. She never loses. Especially not to him. She is the adult here after all.

The light from the television screen illuminates her face and she presses the buttons with extra fury. Last lap. Her eyes focus intensely on the top half of the screen.

"Ah, you're killing me, kid!" Emma exclaims as Henry's blue race car slams into her yellow one. It careens into the guard wall. His blue car passes the checkered line and the bottom half of the screen reads "Winner!"

Henry gives his blonde mother a smug look and Emma responds by rustling his hair. The two lay the video game controllers down on the coffee table and lean back into the soft couch.

"I'm hungry," Henry whines after a moment of watching the replay of his race highlights.

The blonde's stomach growls, "Yeah, me too"

"Where's Mom? She's usually home by now"

Emma frowns as she picks up her cell phone to check the time. 7:26 PM and one unread text message.

 _Caught up in paperwork. Will be on my way soon_

Emma turns her phone around to show Henry the message from his other mother. The boy nods and picks up his game controller again. He selects the option for a one player race and is instantly swept up into the game. The blonde rests her head back and watches him play.

Ever since Emma had moved in a few months ago, she and Regina had made it a priority to make Friday nights family nights. Sometimes they all cook together (well, Regina cooks while Emma and Henry mostly just hand her ingredients). Sometimes they play board games. And sometimes they simply watch a movie. It feels nice to provide Henry with these special family moments. Every once in a while he groans about it, but Emma knows that he will appreciate the memories. She knows that she does.

Her hunger rumbles over again and she clutches at her stomach in a futile attempt to silence it. Her mind races with different ideas on how to satisfy her hunger. She could grab her secret stash of potato chips, but she'd leave evidence on the couch. She could try to cook, but let's just say it didn't go so well last time she tried that. She could…hmm.

"Hey, want to order pizza?"

Henry pauses the game mid race and grins, "Really?"

Emma matches his grin, "Yeah, really. Your mom shouldn't have to cook so late and it's a special occasion, right? Family night"

Henry throws his arms around his blonde mother, "Yay!"

Regina strides into the room with a smile on her face, "What are we so excited about?"

"Family night!"

"Pizza!" Henry shouts at the same time.

Regina giggles at her two favorite people, "Pizza? I see"

"I want pepperoni," Henry states.

Emma stands and meets her girlfriend just behind the couch. She takes her in her arms and kisses her lovingly. Her hands begin to roam along the length of her back as the kiss deepens.

"Ew, Moms," Henry jokes.

The two break apart and stare into each others eyes. They are left with goofy grins on their faces. Henry picks his controller back up and continues his game.

Emma softly whispers in Regina's ear, "I know pizza is unhealthy, but I didn't want you to have to cook so late. And, you know, I would've cooked myself, but I didn't want to burn the house down"

Regina lets out a chuckle and kisses her forehead. She whispers back, "Thanks, dear"

The couple sits on the couch with Henry. Their eyes become glued to the screen watching as his car zips around the competition. The comfort of just being together freezes them temporarily.

After a moment Emma pulls her phone out of her pocket and stands, "I'll call in the order"

"Don't get the Meat Lovers pizza again. We'll share the Veggie Pizza"

"Aw, come on, Gina," Emma plays up her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm just looking after your health, dear"

"But it's so good"

"If you must then Henry will share his pepperoni. One meat topping is more sensible"

Henry interjects, "Hey!"

"You can't eat a whole pizza, kid"

"Now look who cares about health," Regina shoots the blonde a smirk over her shoulder.

Emma playfully sticks her tongue out at her and begins to dial the pizza place's number.

After putting the order in for delivery, she joins her family back on the couch just in time to watch the end of the race. A green CPU car just edges out Henry's blue car for first place.

Henry thinks a moment before a devious grins spreads across his face, "Want to play, Moms?"

Emma blurts out, "Sure," at the same time Regina shrugs, "I don't know".

Emma playfully nudges the brunette's shoulder, "Come on, it'll be fun. Unless you're afraid"

Regina raises an questioning eyebrow, "Afraid of what?"

The blonde shrugs, "That I'll embarrass you with how awesome I am at this game"

Henry snorts at her claim causing Emma to shoot him a quick glare.

Regina picks up the extra controller and confidently says, "We shall see"

The couple quickly picks out an intermediate level track and their cars. Emma chooses yellow again and Regina chooses black. The light counts down from red and then yellow. Emma takes the opportunity to gauge the brunette's expression. Regina stares intently at her half of the screen. The blonde looks back to her half just in time for the light to turn green and they're off.

Emma's car bolts out of the start immediately slamming several CPU cars out of the way. She quickly takes the lead and already starts to gloat, "You see that?"

Regina doesn't let the comment phase her and she easily takes command of second place.

The two women's strategies are drastically different. Emma takes every turn as fast as possible cutting through grass and dirt, even if it actually slows you down. Regina takes her time to make sure that she stays on the track, so her speed isn't interrupted. She knows that Emma's strategy is a ticking time bomb. She will wind up taking herself out if she continues.

After two laps, they are down to the last lap. Emma nudges and taunts her girlfriend, "Is that all you got?"

Regina restrains from rolling her eyes and remains focused.

Emma has the lead again after several lead changes throughout the race, but the brunette is just behind. The last major turn comes up and Emma moves her body to the left in synch with the turn, but it is too sharp. The yellow car makes contact with the wall and spins out. The blonde resists the urge to slam the controller down on the table as Regina's black car easily passes her and crosses the checkered line for first place. It is just a game.

Henry starts to laugh as Emma pouts and Regina smirks.

"So what was that about embarrassment, dear?" Regina pushes.

Emma playfully shoves Regina's thigh and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She lets out a defeated sigh, "Good race, babe"

Emma hands her controller back to Henry and he begins a one player race again. Emma places her arm around Regina and they settle in to watch, but soon the doorbell rings. The blonde hops up and retrieves the pizza from the delivery guy. She quickly returns.

"Pizza's here," she declares as she sits the boxes on the coffee table.

Regina typically doesn't allow eating in the living room, but it is family night. She volunteers to grab plates. Henry turns his game off and he and Emma decide on what movie to watch.

She returns and passes out the plates. The family reaches over each other to grab slices of the pizza while the beginning of the film starts.

After having her fill of pizza, Regina scoots closer and rests her head against Emma's shoulder. The blonde puts her arm around her and looks over to their son who is laughing at a funny scene in the movie. A warm feeling rises in her.

For most of her life, she never thought she'd ever feel this way. She never thought she'd find family. Home. Now she catches herself noticing these little moments every day. And there's no place she'd rather be.


	11. Grocery Shopping

**Hi! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, faving, and following. I truly appreciate it! So I did a lot of Swan Mills Family recently, but this one is mostly just Swan Queen with a little Swan Mills Family at the end. I love to hear what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina fumbles through the refrigerator. A spread of different ingredients lay out on the counter just waiting to become a meal for her family later in the evening. She just needs to find a stick of butter. It should be in here.

She sighs and rests her head in defeat against the frame of the refrigerator. No luck. The cool air tingles against her face and she notices sweat along her hairline. She hadn't realized she had been sweating. She wipes her brow with a nearby paper towel and begins to put away the spread of ingredients.

The brunette strolls into the living room on her way to the door.

"Hey," Emma greets. Her face never fails to light up when her own personal sun walks into the room.

She sits on the couch watching television and snacking on some potato chips. She used to volunteer to help cook, but the brunette always ends up shooing her away for some reason. Examples include: _Stop eating the apple slices, Emma. I need those_. Or " _Hand me the rigatoni, potatoes, olive oil, pepper, cabbage, fontina, and the cheese grater". "Uh, wait, what?" "Never mind, dear"._

Regina gives her a quick kiss on the lips, "I have to go to the grocery store. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, just let me put these away," the blonde rolls up the bag of chips and stands.

Regina rolls her eyes playfully, "You shouldn't spoil your dinner, dear"

Emma smirks, "You don't have to worry about that. Plus, I would never miss out on your cooking even if I was full"

* * *

The couple pull into the parking lot of the grocery store and make their way to the entrance. Emma loops her arm into Regina's and watches her expression from the corner of her eye. The corner of the brunette's mouth turns up into a smile and Emma feels as if she is an eagle soaring through the sky. She will never get over the feeling she has when she makes Regina Mills smile.

Once inside the store, Emma lets go of the brunette's arm and grabs a cart.

"Emma, we don't need a cart. We're only here for one thing"

Emma pouts, "But what about if you need something for tomorrow?"

"We live less than five minutes from here. I think we will be fine"

The blonde pushes the cart back into its spot and sighs as her arms sway loosely by her side, "Okay". Her expression is similar to a scolded child.

"Okay, fine. But just grab a basket"

Emma grins brightly and takes a basket from the stack. Her smile is contagious, but Regina would catch ill to it any day. She loves watching as her dimples form on her cheeks.

The two begin to stroll the aisles. The blonde has a hop in her step as she walks next to the brunette. Is she skipping? Regina tries her best not to break out into laughter.

The brunette picks up a container of butter and places it into the basket Emma is carrying, "Well, I'm finished. What do you want to look at, dear?"

Emma thinks a moment and then takes Regina's hand. She leads her to the frozen food aisle and opens one of the freezers. She takes out a frozen pepperoni pizza and places it in the basket.

A perfectly manicured eyebrow raises, "That's what you pick out for dinner tomorrow?"

Emma smiles, "Yeah, they're not so bad. I used to eat them all the time," she nudges her, "You might be surprised"

The brunette nods and places a kiss to Emma's cheek which blushes light pink, "Okay, I'll try it"

* * *

*The next night*

Regina reaches across the table and grabs her second slice of pepperoni pizza. She takes a bite, but takes off a bit more than she bargained for. The cheese strings too far out nearly causing her to drop sauce on her skirt.

Henry and Emma share a glance and giggle at the sight. Regina joins into the laughter.

Henry has already had his fill. He stands up to put his plate in the sink and turns to his blonde mother, "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for dinner, Ma"

Emma and Regina laugh, "No problem, kid"

Henry dashes off to his room leaving his two mothers at the table.

Emma gives Regina a hopeful look, "So, did you like it?"

The brunette rests her hand on top of Emma's, "I am pleasantly surprised"

The blonde snorts, "Regina, did you like it?"

Regina attempts to glare at her girlfriend, but can't keep up the charade. She lets out a chuckle, "Yes, Emma, I admit that like it"

"Yay!" Emma claps her hands together and jumps out of her chair to put Regina into a bear hug. She rains down kisses to the top of her head.


	12. Merry First Christmas Together

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. This is a short drabble for 12 Days of Swan Queen and I thought it would go well in my collection of domestic SQ fics too. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

Emma startles awake at the sound of footsteps stomping down the stairs and presumably into the living room to catch a glimpse of the mountain of presents under the tree. She looks over to the clock. The time reads 5:16 am. She only had maybe two hours of sleep since she and Regina were up half the night wrapping presents, but she smiles to herself at the thought of their son being so excited for Christmas morning.

She scoots closer to the woman next to her in bed and carefully brushes strands of brunette hair out of her face before whispering in her ear, "Your son is awake"

Regina chuckles, "So he's my son at…" she opens her eyes to take a look at the clock, "5am?" and then shuts them again. She pushes back into Emma's body.

"Mmm," Emma hums with a grin. This woman knows damn well what she's doing. She wraps an arm around Regina's waist and Regina holds her hand.  
They hear clanging of cookware in the kitchen. Regina brings Emma's hand to her mouth for a kiss, "We should probably see what he's up to"

Emma hugs Regina tighter taking in the light scent of the apple cinnamon lotion she puts on every evening and kisses her cheek, "Okay. Merry first Christmas together"

Regina grins at the blonde's phrasing, "Merry first Christmas together"


	13. Is This Christmas Spirit?

**Hey everyone! So this one was written for 12 Days of Sq day 2: Decorating the tree. Pre-SQ; set somewhere around season 2 if the whole Cora thing never happened. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

"Mom! Emma?!" Henry exclaims after he successfully emerges from the small army of children released into parking lot. It's the last day of school before holiday break and everyone seems in a hurry to enjoy it.

Emma rustles his hair as Regina straightens his coat, "Hey kid, are you excited to be on break?"

"Yeah! Tonight we're going to decorate the tree!"

Emma raises an eyebrow and smirks at the opportunity to best the other woman "Regina, you still haven't decorated your tree?! There's only a week until Christmas"

Regina scoffs, "Of course I have. We're decorating the tree for the dining room"

Emma rolls her eyes. Of course she has a tree just for the dining room. How many trees does one house need?

Henry looks up to his mom with that certain twinkle in his eye when he wants something he knows probably won't happen, "Mom, can Emma help decorate the tree with us?"

"Oh, no, I shouldn't…"

Regina interrupts, "Don't be silly. I insist"

Emma nearly drops her jaw in surprise, "Oh, okay"

Henry cheers, "Yay!"

"We'll see you at 6, Miss Swan," Regina instructs. Their gaze lasts a bit too long. She soon opens the door for Henry to get into her car and they drive off leaving a very confused and tentatively excited Emma behind.

Emma absolutely loathes Christmas, the Christmas season, Christmas spirit (whatever the hell that is), and, well, anything to do with the holidays in general. All they do is bring back bad memories of how she never had family growing up and hangovers from drunken Christmas Eve's alone. But now, with Henry, maybe she has a chance to have a somewhat enjoyable holiday. If that doesn't fix her Christmas spirit (is that the correct use of the phrase?) then she at least has to pretend.

* * *

Emma rings the doorbell at 6:08 which is late. She is, of course, informed of this information the second the door opens.

"You're late"

So it's going to be like this? The blonde shoves her hands in her pockets, "Shit, yeah, sorry…"

"Emma! You're here!" Henry takes Emma's hand and starts to lead her to the dining room. She looks back apologetically to the brunette woman following them.

The mansion looks absolutely beautiful. She can admit that. There are strings of garland and lights everywhere she looks. Not to mention wreaths on most of the doorways. The tree in the foyer is huge! It is decorated to perfection with uniform sized red, gold, silver and green round ornaments. It is lit up by strings of white lights and has silver garland wrapped around it. It is all topped off with a star shining bright. Okay, she really hopes she isn't expected to make the tree they're decorating tonight look this perfect. In the past she has only ever set out a tiny tree that sits on a coffee table, so she doesn't think she'd be that great at decorating trees.

They enter the dining room and Henry immediately begins opening one of the several boxes of decorations lying around the bare tree. He pulls out a string of garland and begins to wrap it around the tree. While they decorate, he excitedly tells his blonde mother so many things at once. He tells her about school, about the best ways to decorate the tree, about the cool video games he got last Christmas, what he wants this Christmas and it's absolutely overwhelming. Not because she has never spent this amount of time with him before or even that he's talking too much. It's just this season and all of its baggage. It's a lot. She looks behind her and apparently she's been left alone too. Regina had vanished.

After several minutes, the tree has been about half decorated and Regina returns with a plate of cookies, a glass of milk for Henry, and a couple glasses of apple cider for she and Emma. Emma takes the drink with a whispered thank you and takes a long sip. She notices Regina take a seat at the dining room table away from them.

"Hey, aren't you going to decorate with us?"

"Yeah, Mom, come help"

Regina can't help but smile at her son's request. Recently she's received mostly resistance and defiance from him. If it takes the savior being here for him to accept her then so be it.

Regina stands, "Of course, dear"

Henry turns on a Christmas CD on and they all work together to put the rest of the decorations on the tree. However, these decorations are not all store bought and uniform. Emma comes across an ornament Henry must've made at school in the past. It's a reindeer made out of three popsicle sticks glued together with googly eyes and a red pom pom nose. It looks like he also colored the sticks with blue crayon.

Regina notices Emma holding the ornament and begins to tell the story, "He made it three years ago in school. I went to help the class for the Christmas party and he wouldn't let go of me the whole time. I kept telling him to play with his friends and that I wasn't going anywhere, but he is," was," she corrected sadly, "a clingy child," she runs a finger along the crayon markings, "His favorite color is blue"

Emma grins from ear to ear. She's so glad that Henry had Regina. A mom to love him and be there for him because she knows that she sure as hell would've screwed it up.

"Thank you, Regina"

Before they know it, they're sitting close with empty glasses in their hands chatting about Henry's childhood. Maybe the savior isn't that bad of company to have and maybe, just maybe, Emma could get used to this whole holiday season thing.


End file.
